percy jackson: chaos's boyfriend: book 1
by CHA0SxPERCY
Summary: Percy gets left by Annabeth for a new, more arrogant hero, his full-blooded brother, set 6 years after TLO and HOO never happened, but Percy will run into the romans during. He is then found by chaos, she gives him an offer he can't refuse: revenge and a new family as king of the universe. first they need to destroy order. dark percy/chaos and friends. ooc. lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: betrayal

This is my first Fan fiction, constructive flames are welcome, the rest will be given to Hestia for the hearth. I'm doing a different pairing for this one as an experiment. All characters will be out of character. Dark Percy/chaos. And sally had a son when Percy was 10 who was also a son of Poseidon.

Story plot: Percy gets left by Annabeth for a new, more arrogant hero, his full-blooded brother, set 6 years after TLO and HOO never happened, but Percy will run into the romans during. He is then found by chaos, who went to earth in search for a new hero to lead her army, she gives him an offer he can't refuse: revenge and a new family as king of the universe. But first they need to destroy order, chaos's good brother, to gain full dominance of the universe. Order joins the Olympians along with the good primordia's and titans.

Chapter 1: προδοσία

Percy pov:

I'm on my way back from a quest, it was a normal quest, kill a few monsters, save some demigods, all in all a nice and easy year. Yes, I was away for a year as per the god's request. I was just walking up half-blood hill, why couldn't it just be flat and normal plains. I wanted to see my girlfriend, the beautiful and amazing, Annabeth Chase, as soon as possible, so I quickly ran down the hill to see Chiron and give him a report. On my way a passed loads of campers, who started whispering and pointing as I jogged past, I thought nothing of it as I carried on walking to the big house. I had to pass the camp cabins. I was walking past when I heard moans coming from the Poseidon cabin. So I decided to check up on it. When I walked in I saw, a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life, my 16 year old brother having sex with my girlfriend of 6 years. To say I was outraged would be an understatement. I stood there until they noticed me, which took a while. "Percy, this isn't what it looks like**!" SHE** nearly yelled when she saw me. "Then what is this Annabeth? It looks like you are having sex with my fucking brother!" I screamed in her face. Outside, dark clouds began to form, the waves of the beach reached 7 foot and are pounding against the beach, the ground was starting to rumble, the winds picked up until they became a hurricane. I was **furious. **

**THALIAS POV:**

I was running towards camp after a long boring hunt with the hunters and milady, I noticed that the weather in camp was absolutely horrible. I knew only 3 beings that could make this happen. Percy, Brandon and Poseidon. If it was Percy then we are all fucked. Because he can get really dangerous when angry. Fortunately, Annabeth always calms him down, before he kills everyone, what was stopping her this time? As I ran to the Poseidon cabin, I saw the most terrifying sight ever, Percy was dragging Annabeth and Brandon by their hair. Ripping out as much as he could. I just noticed that both Annabeth and Brandon were naked. Now I understand. Annabeth **cheated** on Percy with his own brother. That bitch. The sky darkened even more, with flashes of thunder and lightning joining the heavy torrents of rain. People looked around looking for the source of it. Then they saw me. I guess I looked terrifying, I had sparks bouncing of my skin, my eyes glowing, a foot or so of the ground. But I looked nothing like Percy, he was about 10 foot off the ground, had water swirling around him, eyes like deep pools of glowing dark green rage, hair flying around due to the hurricane, it was the personification of terrifying if I ever saw it.

**Nico pov:**

I was going back to camp to see Thalia and Percy, so I shadow travelled to the Hades cabin to get ready. But when I heard a storm brewing outside I knew something was wrong. So I went outside. What I saw had me in a rage. Annabeth was lying on the floor, naked next to Brandon, Percy's brother. I instantaneously knew what was happening: Percy was in a rage due to Annabeth cheating on him and Thalia saw it to so she was in a rage adding to the storm. They weren't getting any mercy from me either. As I got angrier and angrier I started to get lifted off the ground about 4 feet by a pillar of rock and earth, my hair was getting whipped around by Percy's hurricane, the dead were climbing out of the ground, the earthquake got twice as bad, and everything got darker until the only sources of light were the flashes of thunder and lightning and the glows of me, Percy's and Thalia's eyes.

**3****rd**** person:**

Then Artemis ran over the hill and when she saw what was happening she called Apollo, who had a joking face until he saw what was happening then he tried to light up the area but couldn't, so they called the entire council down to earth. **(AN: hades and Hestia have their thrones in this story)** Hades, Poseidon and Zeus started to try and take back control of their domains, but were blasted back by a thunder bolt, a powerful blast of boiling water and a blast of the darkest shadows anywhere. "They're too powerful, if we don't stop them they will kill us all" yelled Athena, who was barely heard over the sound the thunder and the hurricane. "We must send them to Tartarus, it is the only place where they won't be able to take over our thrones." Zeus yelled back just getting over the sound of the thunder. So the big three pointed their weapons of power at their own children and shot a blast of power at them, knocking them back into a hole that hades opened up, sending them to Tartarus, were they will spend the rest of their lifes.

**? pov:**

'do not worry my love, you and your friends will be free soon' I thought as I watched the scene on earth from my viewing planet. Then one of my generals came running to me and bowed. "rise." I said "now what is it?" "milady, your brother order, was awoken by the blast of power that came from earth and has seen what you have done to his planet and the universe and is going to earth to help them along with the good primordia's before we can get there, so whatever your planning to help us please do it quickly so we can crush all the good out of him." He quickly told me. "alright , you are dismissed" I replied, as he left I started thinking, 'he will take a while to get there in his weakened state so I have a few years before I need to take my boy and his friends out.

**The end **

**How was that? Love it? Hate it? You tell me. Give me things to improve on and I'll try to improve it. Remember to read and review.**

**Chaos out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: torture**

**Hey guys, I'm updating twice today because it's my first story and my first day. The first chapter was a little short because, it was just an opening and that stuff. 'means thoughts' "means speech". This chapter contains blood and gore. So I'll be updating in longer chapters from now on so begin with the writing.**

**Chapter 1: ****βασανιστήρια**

**Percy's pov (before the gods shot them into Tartarus):**

All I could feel was rage and hatred for the two people lying down in front of me, cuddling to conceal their private parts. That only enraged me more that they still insist on infuriating me. I was ready to blast them to smithereens when I felt a familiar aura of power growing a few hundred meters to my right. It was Thalia. She was back with the hunters, which meant I only had a few moments to do as I planned. So as I charged up my aqua beam (**AN: try and get the reference)** I felt her power add to mine and it surprised me, I thought she would try and stop me. I then felt a deathly aura from the hades cabin that then stormed out and steadily grew larger and larger until it started to add to my power as well. I felt my power levels rising as I charged my aqua beam. But it got misdirected as I felt a source of power trying to steal mine. So that entity got shot back a few feet by a powerful blast of scalding hot water. I then heard snippets of a conversation between pillars of power. So they must be the gods. I heard the words: "to powerful." "must send to." "…Tarus." So they want to send us to Tartarus for being to powerful? Those selfish shits. I then felt a familiar power shoot me out of the sky. How could my farther do that?! I will have my revenge. I was falling through a hole that I assumed went to Tartarus, when I heard a voice in my head 'don't worry my love, ill save your friends and you soon.' I wonder who it was?

**3****rd**** person pov:**

As Percy, Nico and Thalia fell through the hole to Tartarus they began to wonder what would happen down there. Would they die? Would they be tortured? Are they immortal? How long will they be down here? They got their answer a few moments later as they each landed in a different pair of arms. Percy landed in Gaia's arms. Thalia landed in Hyperion's arms. And Nico got Kronos. They were going to be tortured. **(AN: I'm doing their povs for each torture and extreme gore so if your squeamish skip till the next AN)**

**Percy's pov:**

I was taken and chained up to a wall, in a room made from earth, so Gaia could do or make anything she wanted. I was pondering on how to escape, when Gaia walked in. she decided to start with physical torture: so she started to leave cuts all over my body with a knife that amplifies pain by 100% so I was in pain for a long time, I then had tips of all my fingers chopped of and they carried on chopping until I had no hands and then they started to chop away flesh and skin, until it was just bone, vein, artery, muscle and nerves. They then slowly ripped it of my body meaning I had no arms, to fight back with, they then did the same to my legs so I was just a lump of meat with a head. They then dug their earthy hand through my stomach and ripped out my intestines and forced me to watch as the ate them like they were the finest bits of meat they've ever tasted and then they healed me back to perfect health and this carried on for a few months then they moved to emotional torture: they gave me pictures of Nico and Thalias torture, they then told me how well Annabeth was doing without me and made me watch on a live stream every time she insults me or has sex with Brandon. This carried on for 3 years or so.

**Thalias' POV:**

Hyperion started off my torture with a flight on the wing of a plane while holding my head down so I had to look down at the ground from a few thousand feet. I developed my fear of heights to where I couldn't go on a high slide without crying my eyes out, I then got raped daily by different monsters and entities each time they gave me back my virginity so I caused me more pain. I was also tied up and whipped so much that my entire body was covered in scars that some cracked and started to bleed when I moved. I was then tortured by 'the great titan of light himself' I thought sarcastically. He blinded me by slowly increase the light until I had to squint then shooting it up to the light of the sun close up, he then gave me back my sight and did it again and again. He then slow roasted me on a fire so I was burnt all over, he then healed me and did it again and again. He also burnt my insides by forcing his hand up my vagina and setting it alight, he then healed me, then did it again and again. He then mentally tortured me by showing me images of the hunters being tortured, and Nico and Percys tortures. This carried on for about 3 years.

**Nicos POV:**

Grandpa Kronos was a proper dick, he started of my torture by getting the dead, who I usually command, to slowly cut me to bits while he was slowing down the time of my body so I felt the pain for what felt like ages but was probably only about a few minutes. He then chopped of my arms with his scythe which was probably the most painful thing ever, he then did that to my legs as well then used his power over time to move my body back to its previous state except he left my mind as is this went on for a few months and he then decided to torture me mentally by showing me replays of how Bianca died over and over, and showed various tapes where she said she hated me which crushed me. He also decided to show me Percy and Thalias tortures which also crushed me and made me so angry I nearly escaped but couldn't due to Kronos slashing my back with his scythe, dampening the rage and putting the pain on top. This carried on for 3 years.

**? pov:**

'its time' I thought as I opened a portal to go and take my lover and his friends back from my son, Tartarus, and my daughter, Gaia. As I walked through the portal to hell I noticed the tortures they were putting my love through, as well as his friends, so I blasted Gaia with a plasma ball of pure energy, which knocked her back a few feet, she turned around in a rage till she saw it was me and her face softened and she asked me. "Mother what are you doing here?" "I've come here to take my love and his friends away from your torture" I said while making another ball of plasma appear in my hand "who's your love?" she asked, confused "Perseus Jackson" I replied, stunning her, she instantly apologised for harming him and got the others to apologise. I simply said to them to prepare for a war with their some of their brothers and sisters and my brother order in a few years' time. They all said they would. And as I was leaving I remembered. "You'll probably have a new step farther next time I see you so tell Tartarus for me will you?" "Ok" they replied.

**The end**

**What do you guys think? I'm doing two shorts today and then the rest will be longer. Remember to read and review. Constructive flames are welcome.**

**Chaos out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: healing**

**Hey there guys, please don't hurt me, I have no excuse as to why I was away except that, I was at my parents and had no time for Fanfiction while my house was fumigated and refurbished and refortified (god damn termite infection) any way on with the chapter!**

**Because I FORGOT BEFORE IM SORRY **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO RICK HAS THAT JOB *breaks down crying into a book"**

**Chapter 3: ****επούλωση**

**PERCY POV:**

As the dreams of my torture with Gaia slipped away and I woke up, as I opened my eyes I slammed them shut for the light was to blinding, from the long years of Tartarus, any kind of light was blinding. I slowly opened my eyes, slowly adjusting to the brightness and looked around to see where I was. It was a hospital room. The Olympians, think that I'll just forgive them for letting me rot in Tartarus for three years. Rage started to build inside me as I prepared to take them down, arming myself with riptide as it appeared in my pocket, sensing I was awake. "You don't have to worry love, it's not the Olympians." A voice said from somewhere behind me, I spun round, feet moving into a defensive stance as I spun. "Haha, don't worry cutie, I won't hurt you." The voice giggled while I was spinning, my eyes landed on a very sexy looking woman, she had long flowing black hair, perfect tan, nice figure with a e-cup size boobs at least, a nice firm looking butt, with a very luscious looking pair of lips, beautiful pitch black eyes with white flecks spread across them. I was stunned. 'Who was this?' 'How did I get here?' "All questions will be answered soon my love" the beautiful woman said with a voice as soft as silk. "Who are you?" I asked her. "Oh how silly of me, I forgot to say, I am chaos, the creator of the universe along with my pathetic brother order" she said with a lot of venom, so I figured she hates her brother a lot. "Why am I here milady?" I asked starting to bow but she said. "Don't bow I hate it, and you are here because I have an offer." "What offer?" I asked surprised. "The offer is, you get revenge against those pathetic Olympians, and to offer you to be my husband and be ruler of the universe with me, after we defeat my brother." She said surprising me. Me? Ruler of the universe? Husband of chaos? "I accept, beautiful" I said with a wink, making her blush, she then said "Then repeat after me, **I, CHAOS, DO TAKE PERSEUS JACKSON TO BE MY WEDDED HUSBAND AND TO LOVE HIM TO THE END OF TIME AND BLESS HIM TO BE STRONGER THAN ME." "I, PERSEUS JACKSON, DO TAKE CHAOS TO BE MY WEDDED WIFE AND LOVE HER TO THE END OF TIME AND I ACCEPT THE BLESSING WITH GREAT GRATITUDE." **As we said this my body started to change till I looked like the male version of chaos, perfect muscles, perfect tan, windswept pitch black hair, red eyes with flecks of gold, black and white all in a swirling pattern. On each of our left hands ring fingers a ring appeared, a gold and silver combined ring with a sapphire on the top of a diamond with 2 amethysts on each side with the words 'together forever' around the diamond. I was then hit by a wave of intense pain as all the power I gained flew into my body increasing my endurance, my powers, and my knowledge, making me know everything and anything. As the pain went away, I noticed chaos was getting closer to me so I grabbed her and pulled her towards me giving her a kiss to seal the bond, and the kiss turned very heated very quickly, just as things started to escalate even further, Nico and Thalia burst into the room with their weapons drawn but where stunned when they saw us.

**Nico POV:**

What was this? The entire hospital wing is empty and then when we do find someone, they're making out about to fuck on a hospital bed! For gods sake what is wrong with this place. The man looked pissed but the woman gave him a look and he calmed down a bit, I then noticed riptide on the floor a few feet from the bed and got angry. Despite the aura of power coming from the 2 beings I yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PERCY?!" The man then turned and said. "Nico don't you recognize me?" his face flickered slightly and I saw Percy's face. "Tha.. no.. you can't be Percy, that could be an illusion." I exclaimed, he then nodded his head and said. "I'll tell you something only ill have known you said, I believe on the banks of the river Styx after my first dip you said 'with great power… comes great need to take a nap'?" "PERCY!" I yelled as I ran to him and hugged him. "Nico how can you be sure it's him?" "He was the only one there when I said it." Thalia asked as I before I answered, she then ran up and hugged him as well. We then remembered the woman and pointed our weapons at her. "Who are you?" Our weapons hit the floor as percy said in a deep, threatening tone. "Guys while you are my friends I rather you don't point your weapons at my wife and the queen of the universe, chaos." "Wha.. Bu… what?" I asked confused. "Guys she given me the ability to take revenge on the Olympians and given me a beautiful wife, who I was just about to have sex with." He growled while looking at the both of us with an annoyed face. "Sorry" I said cheekily, blushing slightly which was really noticeable on my pale skin.

**CHAOS POV:**

'Percy could we ask to adopt them?' I asked Percy with my mind. 'Yes my love if you want.' "Nico, Thalia, me and percy were wondering if you would like to become our adopted children?" I asked. "Yeah!" they both yelled nearly bursting my ears. "**I, CHAOS/PERSEUS JACKSON, ADOPT NICO/THALIA TO BE OUR ADOPTED CHILDREN AND GIVE THEM THE POWERS ONE OF OUR CHILDREN WOULD HAVE."**

**THALIA POV (FOR THE LAST BIT):**

As I felt the power rush through my body I screamed as it filled my head with more power than my child of Zeus powers ever did and as this happened it filled my head with more knowledge than I assumed Athena would ever have ever.

**The end of this chapter**

**Hey guys that was the end of this chapter, R&R FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME **

**CHAOS OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: PAIN AND JUSTICE**

**HEY GUYS, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IM REALLY SORRY IVE HAD RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO ILL UPDATE MORE FOR DEFINATE. IF I DO THIS AGAIN FEEL FREE TO HATE ON ME AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE. I HAVE MADE AN REFERENCE TO THE FILM "ALPHA AND OMEGA", THE FIRST PERSON TO TELL ME WHERE AND QOUTE THE REFERENCE IS WILL GET A SHOUT OUT. ALSO THANKS TO WELSHDRAGON18 FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER. YOU CAN GIVE SUGGESTIONS AND IF I USE YOUR IDEA THEN I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT. AND TO ANSWER A QUESTION THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE A LEMON FANFIC, I HAVENT DECIDED, MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW TO TELL WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO POLL FOR RELATIONSHIPS: NICO/PIPER NICO/REYNA NICO/KATIE THALIA/LEO THALIA/APOLLO THALIA/HERMES**

**CHAPTER 4: ****ΠΟΝΟΣ ΚΑΙ ΔΙΚΑΙΟΣΥΝΗΣ**

**TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS:**

**THALIAS POV:**

I'm really happy for Percy and Chaos, getting married seems to have gotten rid of all the bad memories from Tartarus. Nico seems to have forgotten as well in the process of getting adopted. I haven't yet. The memories of Hyperion's gruesome tortures still haunted my dreams. I still had to sleep so that Percy, Chaos and Nico didn't get suspicious, I always made sure to close my door completely so my screams don't wake the others. But today I start my training with Percy and Chaos today, so I'm really excited.

**TIME SKIP, END OF THE DAY:**

Today was exhausting, I had been told to run 15 laps around a 200 metre course in 12 minutes no stopping, do 40 push ups, a 5 minute plank, and 3 hours weight training. I normally do that with the hunters but all my torture in Tartarus has made my legs weak and sore, so I only just managed it in time. I think Percy suspects something but I'm not sure. I was dreading what dreams I would have tonight as I drifted off to sleep

**PERCY POV: **

There is something up with my daughter that she isn't telling me, I just know it. I should go see if I can get her to tell me what's up. I was walking down, I was starting to think of what to say when I heard the screams. They were coming from my daughter's bedroom so I flashed on my amour and my sword and charged into her room not pausing to open it because it was already open. And then stopped. Because I saw that there's no-one in in her room except her and me, so I walked over to her and shook her awake and asked her. "What's up girl?" she sleepily replied. "I..I..I can't tell you! You'll be ashamed of me." I was shocked, so I told her. "I could never be ashamed of you, can you tell me what happened please?" so she told me what was bugging her. "it was my tortures in Tartarus, they still haunt me, but they don't haunt you and Nico and I didn't want to seem weak so I didn't tell you." I then told her with a soft voice. "Honey, I'm only not affected by them because I have chaos sleep next to me every night to help calm my nerves, and Nicos tortures were about us being harmed and he knows where we are and that we are safe so that doesn't affect him and other than that it was physical pain which being adopted stopped, what were your tortures my daughter?" She started to stutter and said. "It…Its to painful to speak about, couldn't you just get Morpheus or Hypno to show you my nightmares?" I thought about it for a little bit, and agreed so I told my daughter to come to go wait for me in the throne room while I went to wake her mother. I got to our room and shook my wife awake saying. "Wake up dear, our daughter needs our help." Knowing that would get her up instantly, Thalia is a momma's girl and Nico is a daddy's boy. As we walked to the throne room she asked me what was wrong with her little princess. "It's her memories of torture with Hyperion in Tartarus." I replied hoping she wouldn't get too pissed by my answer. Apparently I wasn't very lucky. "WHAT! He will suffer my wrath." She yelled while her eyes started to glow. "Honey calm down, let's find out what he did first yeah?" I replied, calming her down a bit. "alright lets go see what he did, and then ill tear out his eyeballs and shove them down his throat so he can see my sword rip his stomach open." She said in a sickly sweet voice, I never want to get on her bad side, ever. As we were talking we got closer to the throne room when we heard two voices, one was Thalia and the other, was Janus son of Hera, god of choices. "**You must make the choice Thalia, chose to go ahead with this and cause your family a ally that could make them lose the war to settle your selfish greed and satisfaction, or don't go ahead with it, and help your parents win the war with all allies, making it definite, chose wisely daughter of the universe, I'll be watching." **The pathetic god bellowed, and in a bright flash, tried to teleport out, but couldn't, because when you insult the daughter of the universe, you don't leave unscathed. We burst into the throne room, trembling with rage nothing but the death of this insolent god could quench. I looked at the puny god in front of me, remembering the time he appeared before me in the labyrinth, and my eyes blazed. Then chaos grabbed my hand and our hands started to glow, as did our eyes and then we spoke in perfect timing to each other. "**JANUS, SON OF HERA AND GOD OF CHOICES, YOU WILL BE BANISHED TO WANDER EARTH, STRIPPED OF YOUR POWER AND FAMILY TIES, YOU WILL BECOME THE WONDERING IMMORTAL, YOUR NAME WILL FADE INTO MYTH AND NO-ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU EVER EXISTED!" **And then he started screaming as a beam of red and blue energy started to stream out of both his mouths, then he started to glow and then he exploded to go wander earth for all of eternity. "Now back to the real reason we're here, Morpheus, Hypno!" I yelled, then two bright flashes of light filled the room as the two sons of Nyx and gods of sleep and dreams flashed into the room. "Yes lord Perseus? You called?" they said as they bowed. "Can you show us Thalias dreams of her torture please?" I asked them while signalling them to rise. "Do you have her permission?" they replied. "Yes they do." Thalia said while sitting on her smaller throne next to her mother. "Very well let us begin." They said as they threw up a screen in the middle of the room, the dreams began to play, from Thalias point of view.

'_**Hyperion started off my torture with a flight on the wing of a plane while holding my head down so I had to look down at the ground from a few thousand feet. I developed my fear of heights to where I couldn't go on a high slide without crying my eyes out, I then got raped daily by different monsters and entities each time they gave me back my virginity so I caused me more pain. I was also tied up and whipped so much that my entire body was covered in scars that some cracked and started to bleed when I moved. I was then tortured by 'the great titan of light himself' I thought sarcastically. He blinded me by slowly increase the light until I had to squint then shooting it up to the light of the sun close up, he then gave me back my sight and did it again and again. He then slow roasted me on a fire so I was burnt all over, he then healed me and did it again and again. He also burnt my insides by forcing his hand up my vagina and setting it alight, he then healed me, then did it again and again. He then mentally tortured me by showing me images of the hunters being tortured, and Nico and Percys tortures. This carried on for about 3 years.' **_

As the dream screen ended, I looked over at chaos and saw she was as furious as I was, so I told her to go and take Thalia and help her get over her past while I took care of Hyperion. She reluctantly agreed but whispered seductively in my ear. "Alright but you'll have to make it up to me in the bedroom." **(AN: HOW PERCY DOES THIS DEPENDS ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU GUYS WANT THIS TO BE A LEMON) **And then walked away swerving her hips from side to side slowly and seductively, taking Thalia with her. I just stared in a daze until they turned the corner and then heard sniggering behind me, so I knocked the night's sons into a portal and yelled. "Hyperion! Get here now!" He then flashed into the room, smirking like a smug son of a bitch. "I'm guessing you found out about how I tortured you little slut of a daughter?" he stated smugly, he then attempted to shoot a bright white light at me to knock me back but I just took the hit and then ran forward and grabbed him by the throat and threw him against a pillar of the throne room and ran forward, grabbed his arms and ripped his arms out of their sockets and started to beat him senseless with his arms, and then I slowly broke every bone in his body then ripped his legs off, healed his bones and did it again, I then finished him of by taking his immortality and his domains for myself and Chaos, and stomped on his head, splattering brains all over the floor and then with a click of my fingers brought him back to life and sent him to eternal punishment in the void dungeons.

**The end**

**How was that one? 1700 words for my return, remember to review for the poll and to tell me whether or not this should be a lemon. Till next time guys **

**Chaos out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: LOVE AND FAMILY**

**HEY THERE GUYS IM BACK AGAIN SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, I ONLY GOT A FEW REPLIES ON THE LEMON THING AND THEY WERE ALL AGREEING IT SHOULD BE, SO THERE WILL BE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO BE WARNED, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO A POLL SO JUST PM ME OR REVIEW TO PUT IN YOUR ANSWERS ON THE POLL FOR RELATIONSHIPS AND LEMON. NOW AS I SAID, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME AND ILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT, THANKS TO WELSHDRAGON14 FOR A FEW SMALL IDEAS. ALL PRIMODIAS ARE CHAOS BROTHERS AND SISTERS, EXCEPT CHAOS AND ORDER ARE THE STRONGEST BY FAR, EXCEPT GAIA, OURANOS AND TARTAURS, THEY JUST HAD THE MOST POWERFUL DOMAINS. NOW I WILL PUT A LINE BREAK BEFORE AND AFTER THE LEMON SCENES. NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER! AND I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO DO THIS LAST FEW TIMES SO HERE IT IS, I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR RICK RIODAN, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OCS.**

**CHAPTER 5: ****την αγάπη και την οικογένεια**

**Thalia POV:**

Ahhh it felt good to finally be free of those horrible nightmares, after father mutilated Hyperion, he asked Morpheus and Hypno to get rid of the nightmares and give me the dreams I wanted most in the world. Morpheus said something to dad that confused me before he left though, he said. "I take it we won't be needing to give you dreams tomorrow?" Father just blushed before agreeing and sent them on their way, and when I asked what he had meant, daddy went even redder and just ignored the question, so I didn't pester, as that could mean he's either angry or embarrassed, or both. These were my last thoughts as I drifted off into a, nightmare less sleep.

**Chaos POV:**

I've been thinking of ways to have Percy pay me back, and I've got the best idea. Sex. But I don't want Nico and Thalia to walk in during so I need them out the house tomorrow…. Yes! That's perfect, I'm sure they want to meet auntie Nyx and uncle Ebrus right? I'm sure they won't mind. "Nyx! Ebrus!" I called for them. "You called sister?" Nyx replied as they flashed into the throne room. "Yes, would you like to take care of your new niece and nephew tomorrow? Me and Percy need to… resolve some things." I asked her in a suggestive voice towards the end. "Ahh yes, I believe we can, I know how important these kind of…. Situations are." She answered with a smirk, I started blushing and told them to come pick them up at 9:30, and said farewell, and then I went to find Percy with a teasing thought in mind. Hehehe.

**Nicos POV (haven't seen him in a while):**

I see mum and dad have sorted out Thalias bad dreams. They must have because she hasn't come to stay in my room for ages, she would sometimes when she had a particularly bad dream, so me, being the good natured brother I am **(an: no incest between these two, unless **there's** a majority vote) **I let her stay in my bed while I held her close and calmed her down, but she had made me promise to not tell mum or dad, so after the first day of training we had, where I knew that she would be too tired to notice, I went to her room and opened the door after she went in so mum or/and dad would hear her screams and help her, and looks like they did. **(AN: Nico will be more of a filler person, where something happens that hasn't been spoken about, it would have been him, as he is the youngest and most mischevious)**

**Percy POV: **

I was just training in my powers over fire, as it was hardest to master being as my first element was water and they were polar opposites, when a pair of arms snaked around my waist and went under my shirt and ran all over my bare chest and stomach, while the owner of the arms said. "Hey sexy." And I realised it was Chaos and leaned back into the embrace and then she started to bite my collar bone, and then her hands started to go lower and I said, through a moan. "I thought we were going to do this tomorrow baby?" "We are, I just wanted to give you a taster of tomorrow" she replied, pulling back, much to my disappointment. "Wait! What about our children? What if they." "Let me stop you right there silly, I asked our brother and sister, night and dark, to look after them tomorrow, they'll pick them up at 9:30." She interrupted me before I could have a full blown panic attack. "Now, come to bed, its late." She complained, pulling me towards our room, I went with her willingly. Then we got into bed and I held her close to me, both of us in our underwear, and then I remembered that Nico and Thalia, didn't know to get ready tomorrow, so I clicked my fingers and flashed a alarm clock and a note into their rooms and drifted off to sleep.

**Time skip, Nico/Thalia pov in the morning at 9:**

As the alarm clock, I didn't know I had, went off, I realised there was a post-it note on my forehead, that wasn't there before, I took it off of my head and read it, it said. _'Nico/Thalia when you wake up you need to get ready to go to your aunt Nyx and uncle Ebrus house for today and you're staying over, so pack clothes and get ready, they'll be here at 9:30 so hurry. Signed, your father, Percy. Ps. do not bother us, you don't want to walk in right now. _Ok I guess, I'm not going to pry, sounds like something personal is going on at the moment, and that's why we're going to aunties and uncles. I guess I better get ready, need to shower first.

-This is a line, lemon next-

**Percy pov (I'm a guy so I'm going to do this from a guy's pov, and this is at the same time): **

I was woken up by a warm, wet feeling around my dick and, as I opened my eyes I looked up to see my wife's pussy above my face and realised we would be doing this from as soon as we woke up, and then I clicked my fingers sending a message Nyx, and to change the notes to Nico and Thalia. After I did that, I looked up again and moved my hands to trail up her body, towards her moistening pussy and then I decided to slip a finger up into her pussy and use the other hand to rub her clit, sending shudders up her body and causing her to moan as she was sucking my dick, which made her throat vibrate and tighten on my 11 inch dick and made me moan so then I grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy close to my face and started to eat her out, I moved my hands back up her body, to her GG sized boobs and then I started to rub her boobs and tweak her nipples, making her shudder again and moan, which in turn made me moan into her pussy which made her cum as I came, thrusting deep into her mouth and down her throat. I then flipped her around and put myself on top of her, and then I willed myself to get hard again and thrust deep into her soaking wet pussy, causing her to moan deeply into my mouth as I smashed my lips against her and pushed my tongue deep into her mouth, battling her tongue with mine, and my hands moved down over to her boobs and continued tweaking her nipples, and thrusting into her, hard and fast, and we carried on like this for a few hours without ever getting tired and then when we both finally came, I thrust deep into her sopping wet pussy, and came deep inside her, shooting string after string of hot thick cum into her, I then picked her up and whispered into her ear to go put her hands up against her wall and stick her ass up into the air, as she did that, I willed myself to get hard again and went over to her and slammed into her tight virgin ass and began thrusting as hard as I was before, she buckled slightly under the force but stayed up and strong, and I then started to bite and suck on her neck, giving her another love bite, and then after an hour of this I shoved deep, into her ass and came deep into her ass, shooting my thick load into her. "That was brilliant." She exclaimed as we both collapsed into bed, cuddling up to each other naked. "Yes, that was, now goodnight my love." I replied as I fell into a happy, deep sleep.

**HOW WAS THAT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW OR PM ME FOR THE POLL CURRENTLY THERE HAVE BEEN NO POLL VOTES SO HERE IT IS AGAIN. ****NICO/PIPER NICO/REYNA NICO/KATIE THALIA/LEO THALIA/APOLLO THALIA/HERMES**

**CHAOS OUT.**


End file.
